Tara: Win
by All the lovely Furniture
Summary: Your name is Tara, and you should've known not to install that game. (Fan adventure, rated T in case of language. No romantic pairing, or canon characters.)
1. Be the Girl

**Be the girl, get the name.**

Well whatever you say, strange voice in your head. Though it was FOURTEEN years ago you were already given a name, today, on your birthday, you shall remind yourself of it. It goes by Tara Novelc. Catchy name, huh? Names and ages aside, you should probably check the mail to go see if that new game is in!

You're so freakin' excited about this! Your friend, who's name you don't know, cause he's gonna be a butt and not tell you, says he needs to play it with you. You agreed, naturally, since you love a good game, and he said that to check your mail EVERY DAY until you got it. You wondered why, but you guessed he'd be shipping it to you? Even though you never told him where you live.

How you met him? Oh, well, you met him over this cool chat client, pester chum, and it was one of those RANDOM ENCOUNTER things. You two hit it off (more or less) and you two have talked everyday ever since. It's a nice change from your parents being gone all the time. You guys never hang out anymore...sometimes they DO stay for a couple of weeks. It's pretty good. But you can take care of yourself, so you don't make muh fuss of it. Plus, your friend keeps you company!

You walk out the front door of your cabin (in the wood DUN DUN DUN movie reference!), and down the drive way, heading for the blue mailbox. The flag thingy on the side is flipped up, so you guess you have mail! You open it up, and, almost, ALMOST miss the small, almost paper thin package in there. You reach for it after it catches your eye, and when you pull the manilla yellow folder out, you read over the title. Sburb. Huh.

You walk back to the house, flipping the folder over, trying to see if there's anything else besides a lime green house and the Sburb logo, but nope, nothing. You make a sound of major confusement, before you walk it off, opening the door back into the house, and shut it behind you.

You decide to check to see if your friend is online, but he isn't. Boo. You frown, but remember he said to install the game once you got it. You figured it was Sburb (since it said SBurb game beta) and open the CD tray on your laptop, which is adorned with MANY stickers. You flip open the top of the folder, get the game disc, and put it in. It's white and kinda doesn't have any indication it's even a game or CD, but you suppose that's all there is.

You look up at your screen to see it already installing. Through the reflection, you see yourself smile, knowing this game is going to be the best ever!


	2. Be the Troll

**Be the troll, contact the Human.**

You switch from being Tara, to a grey skinned alien millions of lightyears away or something like that. This alien is ALSO known as a troll. You're also known by your lusus and few friends by the name Andrae. You are TEN SOLAR SWEEPS old, or by the Human's time, twenty years. She's always talking about how you never act like a kid. Pcht, you aren't a wriggler. Not anymore.

You guess now is a good time to remind the nagging voices in your head demanding to know what blood colour you are, or what you look like. Chumps. You can EASILY tell by the fins on the side of your face that your blood colour is violet. One of the most noble colours, mind you. Your horns? They just droop down like water drops. Nothing big. At least you don't have dorky bull horns, or any kind of giant horns the lowblooded filth have. God, it must be so awkward lugging those huge things around.

Moving on. It seems your little friend has aquired her part of the game. And you aren't saying little just because she's seven sweeps old. You're saying it because, compared to your muscled, seven foot four frame you have, she's a twig with her skinny, barely ANYTHING on her, five foot six frame. The girl needs to eat more and get muscles. But, she'll get those in the game.

The game. You've been wanting to achieve greater power ever since you tuned five, and this game is the PERFECT way to get to that power. You know all about it, and you're MORE than ready. You just needed a little help from someone who would be foolish enough to join a highblood in his quest for power. And what better way than to go to the humans?

While you've never revealed yourself to her, she thinks you two are best friends! The fucking idiot. You almost pity her existense. Almost. You turn away from the screen of you husktop to install YOUR disk of the game. Sweet power is in your grasp. Finally, you'll get what you deserve.

You watch as she connects to you, and you connect to her. You can't help the snicker that escapes when she almost has a blood pusher attack. Guess she isn't used to seeing grey aliens.

You give her a moment to recooperate, before getting down to business. You start deploying the machines, watching as she jumps and runs about the hive, trying to figure out just WHAT is going on. It's due time you message her the details on what to do.

**Be the girl, get scared**

WAY AHEAD OF YOU THERE, MATE. You scamper about the house, seeing new machines and the what not in various rooms. First that grey thing, now this, is this the game?! You hope not! It's scary as hell...

Your phone goes off, and you realize your mobile Pesterchum app never logged you out. Welp. You flip it open, and find your friend messaging you.

It turns out he's the grey alien, and he deployed those machines. You ask him how. He says you'll find out. He then tells you how to work the machines, and what to do right now. You say okay, you'll do that. He says you should deploy his machines before he dies. You repond with oh. He says yeah. You say you'll get right on it. You two log out, and you go back to your computer.

You start clicking around, and manage to figure out how to deploy some machines. It takes a few minutes, and getting used to this game thing, but soon enough, two machines are deployed.

Your friend seems pleased, and goes about getting ready for something. You watch him for a few moments, just to see what to do, and then go off to open that pipe thing.

**Tara: Enter.**

You have to bust the thing open by hitting it with a rock you found outside, and out pops a dull green...circle. Thing. You look at it funny, trying to figure out the name of it, for a good five inutes, before you remember, right, you're on a time limit, according to that clock thing at the bottom of the machine.

You look around quickly, trying to find something, anything to put in there. Your dull green eyes rest on a lone stuffed animal, a tiger. Perfect! You run over to pick it up, then toss it into the circle glowing thing. A bright light flashes, and holy shit, what is that?!


	3. What Not to do When You Enter

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for reading! This fanadventure of mine isn't that good, but I always enjoy seeing tht twenty six people saw it! Oh, and if you can, please review, it always makes my day! **

**A/N: Oh, and if I make a typo, please let me know, gosh that'd be really embarrassing!**

**Be the Troll. **

We stop being Tara to go back to the ever so lovely, Andrae. This may be a good time to fully explain your looks better, even though you are fawless. But not now. Right now you need to level up in your Land.

The Land of Water and Mirrors. You don't know why, but hey, now you can admire your good looks further. And people call you vain. Pchst.

Your KERNAL SPRITE is floating behind you. You had prototyped it first with something POWERFUL, so you could level up when slaying imps, for they take the shape of whatever you put in first. You think.

BUT instead of your Lusus, a giant SQUID whom you had to kill, taking place of the imps, it's just idiotic, wimpy clawbeasts, and not even that! They're just toys! They bumble about, bumping into mirrors, and making squeaking sounds as they do. You briefly wonder WHY this is happening, before you realize, Tara must've put a toy in her kernalsprite. While it would make the Ring Holder less powerful, you wonder why she would do that. She'll get no help that way!

You stand there, 'slaying' the imps for a good five minutes, before you stop dead. If Tara's kernalsprite influenced your imps, then...

Oh god.

**Be Tara, try to survive.**

Your name is now Tara, and you are a scrawny, fourteen year old girl with short hair above your shoulders. Your eyes are green, and wide with fear because you are ruNNING FROM GIANT SQUID LOOKING THINGS AND THEY'RE SCARY AS SHIT.

ALSO HOSTILE.

VERY VERY HOSTILE.

You take the time to grab the butcher knife, and scedaddle the fuck away from the giant things!

Only to fall down a hole, Alice-style.


End file.
